Legacy of Blood
by The Inspirationalist
Summary: He vanished at birth to fulfil a destiny that ensures the future of mankind. He was brought up and trained by a family that are not completely human. Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya bashing. Eventual Harem.


Chapter one

An ominous wind blew around the sails of the Vanquished, a beautiful and majestic ship that rocked to and fro as it approached the harbour belonging to the land of waves. The current date was October the tenth and the time was somewhere past eight in the evening, though for all the sailors that meant the waters would be at their most calm.

Upon the Vanquished were hundreds of barrels, boxes and small crates that contained food, water and general stocks to build things with. They had been imported from off continent where the materials were much cheaper and also came in outstanding quality, in addition to getting a lot more than any buyer normally would.

Two sailors sat on the barrels that they were delivering, using a crate as a table while they played a game of cards to pass the time. "How long do you reckon until we get to land?" questioned the hatless one as he threw down a card, his opponent picking it up and tossing down another. _'Not what I need.' _He thought.

The one who did wear a hat simply shrugged. "Shouldn't be long. I'd guess about half an hour at most with the way the waters are." he double checked his cards and smirked, hiding his mouth with the handful of cards. "How's the wife and her brother?" he asked as his opponent took a card from the deck.

"Hmm..." he mused before tossing it down. "The wife's good. She's managed to get a job at the bakery while her brother is working as a blacksmith." the other nodded as he picked up the card and tossed down another that the man picked up. "How about you? Any girl you've taken a liking to?"

The hat wearing man shook his head. "No. All the girls I meet are too fangirl for my tastes or they're shinobi. The odd woman that does catch my eye either has a husband, a child, is pregnant or all three!" the hatless man laughed at his friend's misfortune as he picked up a card, throwing it down that the hat wearer picked up, grinning as he threw down his last card. "Bad move on your behalf. I just won."

Showing his hand the hatless man smiled. "Ha! You're finally getting the hang of it. Go again?" the hat wearer nodded as he took the cards and saw his companion was close to winning. Smirking the man put the deck back together and began shuffling, handing out seven cards to his friend and eight to himself before placing the deck between them.

Neither sailor noticed the shadow that overlooked them from the top of the mast...

Elsewhere

The village hidden in the leaves was, for a lack of better words, in ruin. Less than an hour ago the fourth hokage and his wife had gone to a secluded place for the two to welcome their newborn child, a baby boy they named Naruto, into the world. During the birth a man had come along and held the baby hostage, kidnapping the mother and freeing the nine tailed demon fox from her gut where it was sealed before controlling it to attack the leaf village.

Minato had made one of the toughest decisions in his life and chose his newborn son to become the new container for it. Kushina had been brought back into the leaf village to rest by the man's teacher, being placed under some very powerful drugs to keep her from going into mother mode to protect her son, eventually falling into a heavy sleep that she would awaken from in the morning.

In the hokage office where the now sleeping boy resided, several figures stood around the table where the baby slept. The first figure was Jiraiya, the sensei of the fourth hokage who stood closest to the boy, checking his stomach to scan the seal that the fox was kept behind. The second figure was Jiraiya's sensei, the professor and the god of shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The third person was Tsunade, the second student of Hiruzen and known as the legendary medic of the leaf. The fourth and fifth people were Koharu and Homura, Hiruzen's old teammates who became advisors on the council several years ago, Koharu taking care of civilian matters while Homura took care of shinobi matters. The final person in the room was Danzo Shimura, Hiruzen's rival and leader of the disbanded ROOT group that was loyal only to the man.

"The seal is fine." spoke Jiraiya, the sighs of relief coming from everyone around. "Minato truly was a genius for this seal." He turned to look at everyone, the faces he received knowing he needed to explain what it did. "The seal from what I've gathered allows small amounts of the fox's chakra to leak through into Naruto's own, giving him reserves that would rival all of us here or even surpass us given the chance."

Danzo inwardly smirked. He respected Minato greatly for his double S rank status and his wife even more so for being the previous container and he felt it was necessary to eventually help the boy when he grew up. _'I'll bide my time. Once he turns about six years old I'll see if Kushina is willing to oversee him train with a few of my ROOT. I know of one who would do quite well as he's only two years older than Naruto.' _thought the war hawk as he looked to Hiruzen.

"How is Kushina doing?" asked Koharu.

"She's in a heavy sleep at the moment." Tsunade replied, looking at the picture of the fourth hokage. "Shizune is keeping an eye on her, as is Rin." Jiraiya inwardly smiled. He knew that Rin was very protective of both Kushina and Minato due to her Inuzuka upbringing, and anyone who attempted to attack Kushina in her weakened state would likely be ripped to shreds by both her and her two dog companions. "She'll be awake in the morning from what my diagnostic told me."

"The council will be persistent about the boy." Danzo told the room. "The civilians will want to see him dead, and a few clan heads may as well." the man didn't miss the burning fire in Hiruzen's eyes and by the looks of Jiraiya and Tsunade, they both agreed to his words.

"They won't do anything." Jiraiya spoke in a tone of power. "If they do anything to my godson then I'll move heaven and earth to protect him and destroy anyone who opposes him." he took a deep breath. "Minato placed his faith in this village to see his son as a hero. If things don't turn out the way we expect then I'll take him to be raised personally."

"And I'll be going with you." Tsunade spoke, a motherly instinct welling up inside of her. "No-one hurts my godson and lives to brag about it." walking over to the baby boy she scooped him up in her arms, smiling as he gurgled in his sleep. "Sensei, I'll take the boy to the hospital. Don't let the council push you around." the fifty six year old hokage nodded as Tsunade vanished in a puff of smoke.

That was the first mistake.

On the Vanquished

As the boat pulled into the harbour belonging to wave country, located directly south of the land of fire and right next to tea country, an invisible shadow dropped from the top of the sails and landed softly upon the wooden ground. Eyes alert the cloaked man shot forward, the cape that was wrapped around him keeping him invisible and hidden from the outside world.

'_I felt my father return.'_ He thought, feeling the surge of dark energy that his father emanated whenever he was either in battle or had made a comeback._ 'Whatever you've got planned father...I will stop you.' _he thought as he shot through the small country, the cloak that hid him from the world doing its job perfectly as he knew it would.

Council room, hidden leaf village

Pandemonium reigned through the council room as the civilians and clan heads bashed heads over the fate of the newborn boy. The civilians were calling for his immediate death while the clan heads were defending him furiously, and frankly the four elders were developing a headache.

"ENOUGH!" roared both Hiruzen and Danzo at the same time, their heads three times the size for added effect. Instantly both the clan heads and civilians sat down, going quiet and giving the two rivals a chance to catch their breath and address the crowd.

"I can't believe you civilians." Spoke Jiraiya. "You love the fourth but condemn his son to death? You are all idiots!" his eyes were alive with power and he was contemplating to go through hand seals and teach the idiots the reason why the toad sage was revered and feared. "Hear me now. If anyone makes so much as a move towards my godson with the intent to hurt him I will kill you." the civilians paled and shut up from any retorts they were going to throw at him.

"My student is correct. I will not send the boy to his death when he has done nothing wrong whatsoever, as he is simply the holder for the fox, not the beast itself." Hiruzen's harsh tone and cold glare he gave to the civilians made them freeze in their place, and a couple looked ready to soil themselves.

"Hokage sir." Spoke the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi. "What is the status of Kushina Uzumaki?" the man was best friends with Minato when they were younger and he had also been good friends with Kushina, though he didn't try to make a move on her as he didn't see her that way.

"Kushina is resting." Koharu told them, some of the civilians looking downcast. "She survived the events of tonight and is in the hospital, sleeping peacefully. Tsunade, Shizune and Rin are all making sure she is recovering well and she should be awake by tomorrow morning."

"Don't even think about it." Homura stated before the civilians could call for the boy's death. "If Kushina does wake up tomorrow and finds that anyone of you civilians have attacked the boy, I doubt not even us would be able to calm her down." Homura and Koharu both shared a memory of a very irate Kushina in her teenage years, and the mere thought made them shudder. "I will say this once. You will not go anywhere near the hospital tonight unless you wish to end up dead by Tsunade, Shizune or Rin's hand."

"Sensei." Spoke a new voice, the clan heads turning to see Orochimaru walk in. "Minato's body is prepared for its funeral. Whenever you're ready..." the clan heads and the elders all nodded, Orochimaru disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"If anyone screws this funeral up, Kami above will not save you from my wrath." Jiraiya told them scathingly before he vanished in a puff of smoke. One by one the clan heads vanished in puffs of smoke while the civilians took the long way around, walking out with grudging looks upon their faces.

The funeral was the second mistake.

Dense forest south of the hidden leaf village

A group of caravans had set up for the night and were now sitting around a warm campfire, cooking bits of meat and various fruits that they had picked up in their travels. The various clothes they were wearing easily indicated that they were the sort of people that went everywhere and anywhere, and their children that was running around and playing games with each other made the adults and teenagers smile.

As one girl had her ball tossed into the darkness of the woods she went charging after it, the ball flying a short distance before coming to a stop in front of a cloaked man. The little girl ran up to the ball and froze when she saw the man look at her calmly, a mixture of warmth and serene grace flowing through his eyes upon his impassive stare.

Bending down the man picked up the ball and looked at it, looking to the girl and giving her a small smile. Bending down he took her hand and placed the ball in it, standing up and throwing his cloak over him and vanishing. She looked left and right in shock before hearing a voice shout her name and turning around to return to her family, the man long gone from his location he was just at with a small smile on his face.

Middle of the hidden leaf village

The funeral of the fourth hokage was happening at the current time. Family and friends of the blonde haired hokage had gathered and were now standing around the massive funeral where the fourth hokage's body lay. Tears were streaming or being fought back as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru stood next to the third hokage, a sad look upon their faces.

"People of the leaf." spoke Hiruzen, his tone laced with sorrow. "Today we are forced to say farewell to an amazing man who will always be remembered in our memories and our hearts, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze." he looked across the crowd to see everyone who had gathered with their heads down, tears now streaming from almost everyone's eyes. "Minato Namikaze was an amazing hokage and an amazing person, one who left an impact upon us all. His sacrifice will never be forgotten. Jiraiya, would you like to say a few words?"

Jiraiya walked up to the podium, everyone turning to listen to him. "I don't really have much to say." He began, looking a little sheepish. "Heh. Minato was, and always will be, my favourite student without question. I may not have been the best teacher because of my habits but I promise you Minato, on my life, I will protect your son." he stepped down and allowed Hiruzen to take it again.

Hospital

The room containing the newborn boy and his mother was guarded from the outside by two chunin. The first, Shizune, was the only apprentice of the slug sage Tsunade while the second, Rin, was the niece of the Inuzuka clan head. Both females were on guard in the emergency that the civilians would try anything stupid and end up a one way trip to the morgue in a body-bag.

Completely unaware to the two females outside a silver coloured mist crept into the room, taking the form of a handsome young man that had very pale skin and pale blonde hair. _'I need to be quick before I get found out.' _he thought as he walked over to the sleeping boy, gently touching him and feeling the dark energy that both he and his father shared flowing through him. _'His name is Naruto? Must be a custom over here for odd names...now how do I get him out.'_ He thought as he gently slid his hand underneath the baby and the blanket, wrapping the boy in it and giving his face enough room to breathe as the sleeping baby gurgled.

'_I don't like what I'm doing but I have no choice. If he doesn't come with me and get the power that my father and I can both use under control he will end up seriously harming those he cares about.'_ He lifted the baby up very gently, using his hand and arm to keep the baby from being disrupted from its deep sleep. _'Time to make my exit.'_ He thought as he walked over to the window.

Very quietly the man opened the window and looked out, seeing that there was no-one around due to the funeral getting everyone's attention. Slipping out with the baby in tow he closed over the window to hide the fact that he was there before jumping down, throwing his cape around him to cloak him from anyone who would try to stop him from leaving. The second he landed he walked quickly to the south gate, all five senses active and alive to make sure he didn't get spotted or seen.

'_Say goodbye to this village Naruto. You'll come back here someday.'_ He thought with a hint of sadness before he shot off, the two guards on duty not being there due to the funeral.

Tsunade shed a tear as the flames engulfed the body of the fourth hokage, the flames reminding her of her grandparents, her younger brother and her lover who had all died in the wars that had gone past. "Sensei, I'm going to check up on Kushina." She told her teacher before vanishing in a puff of smoke, reappearing in the lobby of the hospital. "I can't get emotional." She told herself as she wiped the tears away, staring at herself in the mirror sternly before walking upstairs to the second floor where Kushina was sleeping.

"Tsunade!" spoke Shizune in surprise. "Is the funeral over already?"

"It's not sadly. I came to check up on both Naruto and Kushina. Has anyone been along here?" both females shook their heads. "Good." She said as she opened the door and walked inside with Shizune and Rin, instantly feeling as though something was wrong. _'Damn it.'_ she thought as her eyes drifted over to the window, which had the latch undone. "No!" she cried as she shot to the side of the cot.

Naruto was not there.

Deep inside of the newborn boy

The nine tailed demon fox stirred as its eyes opened, an explosion of emotions flooding through it as it looked at its surroundings. **"He will pay." **Growled the massive fox as it stared furiously at the seal that contained it. **"I will KILL HIM!"** the fox howled loudly as it sat there.

Before the fox could do anything else however its eyes widened slightly as it felt a miniscule surge of demonic power that didn't belong to it. **"What? This brat has demonic power like my own?"** the fox told itself, confusion in its eyes. **"This power feels familiar but...no. It can't be!" **the fox's eyes widened in slight fear as it realised its predicament. **"He has that man's power! And his son...I don't believe it!"** the fox's fear vanished and was replaced with amusement. **"Such irony! The one person I have always been fearful of because of his power has had another son that I, the mighty nine tailed fox, am contained in!"** the fox threw its head up and howled with laughter before going back to sleep, various thoughts about certain things going through its head as it dreamed about the life it had been condemned to.

A/N: I'll stop there due to this being a prologue, and not a full chapter.

This Story is a triple crossover of Naruto, Castlevania (If anyone got the character reference I applaud you) and finally Darkstalkers, the last one being more of a minor role than a major. Originally I was going to have it as a Quintuple crossover (With Disgaea and Makai Kingdom. Those games are awesome.) But I took them out due to the problem that it would get WAY too confusing.

Please read and Review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
